Epic Terrence
by BrightDark89
Summary: After a Thinner disaster, a demon named Iblis drags Terrence Silva into a Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Big Mistake

It was many years ago as someone is seen sleeping in his bed. It is a 10 year old boy. He had His name is Terrence Silva and unknown to him, he is about to participate in one of the biggest stories of discovery...and disaster.

Terrence woke up upon hearing something, looking around in curiosity. Weird, it's some sort of noise.

_"About a few years ago on a way past peculiar day, my mirror lured someone from his world which results in a portal to my workshop..."_

Terrence spots his mirror nearby and goes over to it in curiosity. The kid looks at himself in the said object and pokes the mirror. He looks surprised as it begins to ripple as if like water or something. Glaring at his own reflection, Terrence smirks as he charges right at the mirror itself.

_"To be honest, I don't know if the mirror was being mischievous or malicious. I checked for Ghost Pokemon, but the mirror was fine. Whatever the case maybe, it must have known that the intruder had a role to play in my project..."_

Terrence look surprised as he suddenly jump through the mirror, ending up in some sort of workshop like place. Where is he, some sort of weird world? The boy heard someone working in another room.

Out of curiosity some more, Terrence snuck around and peek around the corner into the room itself. Sure enough, he spots someone looking at some sort of project map on a table in the center of it. A sorceress was at work there, too. Her name is Rosalina, the owner of the workshop and who is narrating right now.

_"You see, I was doing the final touches on my latest creation, which is a world for things that were either forgotten, been used or hasn't been used anymore."_

Rosalina grins as she takes a paintbrush in a jar nearby, putting some blue paint on the paint brush itself. As Terrence watched while in hiding, the boy look amazed as the sorceress begins painting everything, causing stuff to appear as if like magic. The intruder looks excited. Rosalina can make stuff appear on that map instantly!

Rosalina smiles in approval at her work. Now the inhabitants of her creation will have a home to live in despite being forgotten, been used in stories in the past, etc. The sorceress put the brush in a bottle of thinner nearby, swirling it around to remove the paint still on the brush.

_"Well, once I became satisfied with my progress, I put my brush down before heading off to my library to tell this story to the Lumas."_

Terrence hid himself in time as Rosalina leaves the table, heading out of the room to her own. The boy smiles as he headed to the project just as the sorceress shut the door behind her, unaware of the events that would soon come into motion.

_"Of course, if I have known what will happen, I would've locked all my things away...my brush...my paint...and my thinner."_

Terrence grins as he takes the brush out of its jar. Perhaps he could paint something of his own, make an improvement to Rosalina's work. The boy pauses then smiles as he dips the brush into the paint jar. Terrence begins to paint something that is supposed to look like himself. All looks good so far.

Suddenly the object that Terrence has made turns black, drooping a bit. This made the boy frown. He didn't want that. With a smirk, Terrence continues painting; perhaps his work could use some improvement.

But to Terrence's horror, something unexpected happen: the thing got bigger then came to life. He gasps as some sort of creature roars at him. It is a black demon with wings and yellow eyes. Terrence didn't know it yet but this creature has a name: Chernabog.

Terrence quickly grabs a sponge as well as the thinner bottle in hope to erase Chernabog. But in the progress, the boy accidentally spill paint onto the project board, ruining it. Danny didn't have time to worry about that; he has to get rid of this monster. The boy threw thinner onto Chernabog, trying to wipe him away.

Suddenly Terrence heard a noise, making him yelp. Rosalina's coming back! Quickly, the boy tries to wipe everything up in hope to clean up his mess, but the door is heard about to open. Terrence doesn't have time to finish cleaning up! The sorceress is going to be furious if he catches him in here!

Frantically, Terrence put the sponge away, put the thinner bottle down and put the paintbrush back into its own jar. Unfortunately, once more the boy has cause disaster as he accidentally spill thinner into the mixture of paint. Terrence quickly jumps out of the chair, knocking it over in the progress as he rushes back to the mirror in the previous as quickly as he can.

As Terrence make his escape, the mixture of paint and thinner proves to be disastrous, especially when Chernabog, who suddenly survive the whole ordeal, eagerly went into the map...taking the thinner bottle with it.

_"I heard some noises and rush to the scene...but even when I was fast, I was too late. My world that I created...it was ruined, turned into a wasteland!"_

Terrence frantically heads into the mirror and jumps through it, returning to his own world. The boy gasps as he breaths in and out. From then on, Terrence decides to just forget what he has done or experienced behind that mirror. It's just a bad dream, right?

_"My mysterious intruder was gone, I never did figure out who he was...well, not for a very long time anyhow..."_

Time has passed since that faithful day and Terrence has indeed forgotten. But by then, the dragon halfa has his own destiny. During time, Terrence has got himself a girlfriend named Katara, but interesting enough, getting video games and meeting up with other toons like Darkrai, Starfire, etc.

Of course, Danny is about to learn the hard way that the past has a way of catching up to us and punching us in the face...hard.

11 years later, Terrence, now years older, was sleeping in his bed, relaxing a bit. For a moment, it looks like to be another normal day.

But then Terrence felt a drop then feeling another one. The dragon halfa woke up, confused as to what's dripping. Are their leaks in the roof or something? The hero of all time looks around then his eyes widened as he saw what is causing the dripping.

From a familiar mirror, two large flaming hands came out and grab him. Terrence screams as he transform and tries to fight off but whoever is attacking is too strong for the halfa. He yelps as the sinister hands pull him through the mirror, causing him helplessly to return to a familiar workshop...and right towards a since ruined project board.

Terrence, struggling to fight off the menace, grabs a familiar paintbrush from nearby, but ends up getting dragged right into the world that, which he has forgotten, the halfa has ruined when he was 10. Both Terrence and the hands went down a dark shaft, fighting one another.

Terrence, in the progress of trying to get free, yelps as he collides with the hands, causing him to scream as he goes through the ink. In one desperate gasp, the hands themselves pull Terrence into a wasted like world, which used to hold forgotten characters who lived in peace...until a disaster years ago.

Terrence yelps as he gets taken into a dark castle, landing onto the floor unconscious. The halfa could only groan before his world went dark...


	2. Dark Beauty Castle 1

Terrence groans as he woke up, finding himself strapped to some sort of lab table in a room. It has a staircase and stained glass windows of Narissa, Ruber, Marluxia, Queen Beryl, Rasputin, and Thrax. There was also a large stained glass window with a cyan-haired figure holding a blade. The dragon halfa groans, "Hey, where am I? Last time I remember, some fire creature pulled me down here..."

Terrence looks around then yelps as he saw some sort of device with an eye staring at him sinisterly. The halfa heard a chuckle, making him turn to see someone standing near a machine.

"Well, Terrence Silva. So we meet at last." The man said with a sinister smirk.

"Hey, who are you? Where am I?" Terrence demand angrily. "And why am I strapped to this thing?"

"Oh, don't know who I am? Figures, we haven't worked together in a story...yet. You see, my name is Dr. Eggman."

"Huh? Dr. Eggman? Wait, that's the name of the lich that another author is going to have as Rasputin in his fanmake of Anastasia. You ain't him."

Eggman scoffs as he explains, "That's because I am a zombie in that FOX movie fanmake, you are now meeting the real me, the human version. I have caused trouble in my first story 'The Echidna of Notre Dame' where I was Frollo. I forget who wrote that one."

As the conversion continues, the two didn't see someone peeking into the room in concern. He is the same person in the window.

"Huh? What is Eggman doing now?" The man asks looking puzzled as he sneak out and hid around a console. The newcomer took a look and gasps upon seeing Terrence, "Him!"

"You know, for a stranger that I just met, you sound rather sinister." Terrence said to Eggman with a frown.

"That's because I am voiced by Mike Pollock, but as of now, I got plans for you: you see...I'm going to steal your heart...literally!" Eggman remarks sinisterly as he pulls a lever on the machine. This causes the other one in front of Terrence to react. The halfa struggles but he can't escape or turn into Ultimate Dragon.

Terrence looked worried as Eggman push the lever to 'scissors', causing the said item to come out of the device. The hero can only gulp as he manages to went tangle to dodge them. The villain frowns as he changes the setting to 'drill'. This caused the said tool to appear in an attempt to get Terrence, but he moves out of the way.

Eggman now changes the setting on the machine to 'chainsaw', making the said weapon to appear to cut the halfa in half. Once again, Terrence moves out of the way. The mad scientist smirks while saying, "Well, well, even though you cannot escape, you can still use your dragon powers. Let's see you survive this!"

Terrence gasps as Eggman pulls the lever to a setting with a symbol of 'skull and crossbones. The halfa exclaim, "OH man, not good!" He looks up to see the next item out of the machine. It's... "AHHHHHHH! Wait, a plunger? You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm kidding wrong!" Eggman exclaimed madly. Suddenly the plunger hits Terrence on the chest, making the usual suction noise. The halfa yelps as he feels his heart is being pull forward. The mad scientist is now joking! That plunger is trying desperately to steal his heart...literally!

Eggman chuckles sinisterly. The heart will soon be his. Suddenly without warning, it begins to flash like mad as a mechanical voice said, "_**WARNING! WARNING! MACHINE IS OVER-HEATING! MACHINE IS OVER-HEATING! WHY AM I REPEATING MYSELF? WHY AM I REPEATING MYSELF? OH, WHO CARES? OH WHO CARES?**_"

Eggman yelps in alarm, that doesn't sound good. As the machine malfunction some more, Terrence finally slips free before punching the plunger, sending it right into the villain's face, hitting him.

Terrence finally got himself free from the shackles then lands on the floor while snapping, "All right, Eggman! You will wish that you're still a robot when I'm through with you!"

Eggman smirks while saying, "On the contrary, I think you should take that with my partner."

The villain whistles to something. Suddenly a familiar red monster appears, making Terrence gasps. It's the same monster who brought him here!

"Man, not good! How can I stop this thing?" Terrence exclaim in alarm. The halfa then spots something familiar nearby: it's the paintbrush, the same one he took with him when he himself was dragged to this Wasteland! Quickly, the hero grabs it and points it at the ink monster. "All right, want to dance?"

Apparently, the creature, whose is, unknown to Terrence, Iblis, appears to fear the paintbrush. He screams in fear while flying off. Eggman was so busy laughing at what he thinks is going to happen to the halfa that he didn't notice that his pal is gone...that is until the villain gasps as he notice that Iblis himself has fled the scene.

"Blast! I always lose more partners that way! Well, Terrence, if you think you got me...think again!" Eggman exclaimed. He quickly pulls a lever nearby, causing a trap door to open up nearby, "Until we meet again!"

Eggman jumps into the trapdoor which closes behind him, disappearing from sight. Terrence frowns while yelling, "Yeah, Eggman! Get lost! If I see you again..." The boy, who was watching what's happening, gasps in shock and concern. The halfa has obviously heard him as he turns and sees the newcomer. "What? Who are you?"

"Uh...just a minor secondary character!" The boy yells at Terrence, making the halfa yelps in alarm. That kid has got one loud voice! Quickly, the newcomer rush over to the lever in hopes to escape through the same trapdoor. However, in the progress, he pulls the lever too hard, "CRUD!"

Soon the machine's eye turns red and now charges at the newcomer. The boy yells as he rushes off while dodging the mechanical device's attacks, going through a door nearby.

Terrence then yelps as the machine begins going crazy some more. The halfa soon saw the mechanical menace turning to him menacingly, making whirring noises. It's going after him now!

"Hey, hey, you bunch of bolts, over here!" A voice exclaim from out of nowhere. Whoever just spoke has gotten the machine's attention as it turns to flash on something before destroying a bridge. "Miss me!" Just then, the same voice is heard from a control panel. "Hey, up here, Terrence!"

"Wait, who are you? How did you know my name?" Terrence demands to the voice. This is crazy, now someone else other than Eggman knows the halfa's name? What's going on in this mad, mad world?

"Never mind, never mind! Get up here!"

Terrence nods as he ran as fast as he can, while dodging the machine's attacks. Soon Terrence arrives near a spot where the voice came from.

"Good! We should be safe here, Terrence!" The voice said as he reveals himself. It is a green dragon Pokemon.

"Who or what are you?" Terrence asks the creature in surprise.

"Oh, my name is Axew, but for now, listen up! You want to stop that big machine menace? Then use whatever attacks you got to destroy this control panel here." Axew then disappears quickly. The machine madly works on finding the intruder, destroying another bridge. The new friend appears near another control panel, adding, "Oh, once you're done with that, come over here and destroy this machine as well."

Terrence is not sure if he should trust this Axew or not, but the halfa knew that this guy is his only ally in this world right now. Plus, the hero needs the help that he can get to track that guy down.

Terrence quickly punches at the control panel, damaging the thing and destroying the arm part of the machine. Then he runs over to the other control panel before punching, causing it to blow up. As a result, the machine sparks a bit then was shut down for good.

"Thank goodness." Terrence said with a sigh of relief. Just then the halfa spots a door opening on the ground floor level. "What's that?"

"Oh, you must've found a secret room." Axew said, noticing the door opening. "If you want to explore the room, go ahead." The creature motions to another door nearby. "Once you're done, meet me over by that door."

"But who are you? What am I doing here?"

"Want a friend, Terrence?"

"Well, I do right now, but I wish to get out of here as well." Terrence said hesitantly.

"Well, then trust me! I will be your pal and get you out of the Wasteland!" Axew said with a smirk. "Anyway, once you're done in this area, meet me by the doors."

Terrence nods as he head back downstairs. The halfa spot some sort of green pool nearby. Out of curiosity, the boy was about to put a finger in...when Axew calls from the door, "Hey, hey! Don't touch that! It's a pool of Thinner! One touch and trust me! It hurts!"

"Oh thanks." Terrence said with a nod. The halfa looks around then attacks a few barrels, noticing a bunch of red tickets when he took, "Hey Axew? What's the deal with these tickets?"

"Oh! Those are Z-Tickets! You know, we used them as money in the Wasteland. Make sure you get a lot of cash, you will need that good stuff."

"Thanks again."

Terrence looks around then heads into the secret room, spotting a treasure chest. The halfa opens it and smiles as he took out some sort of bronze pin. This looks cool. He also saw some extra content (Dr. Eggman's Lab 2)

"Hey, you got yourself a pin!" Axew calls out from the doors using Echoed Voice. Terrence yelps in alarm. How does that dragon knows what he's doing anyhow? "That baby is one of the many pins you will find in this place. Oooh, they look sooo cool! Collect them all, depending on what you do or not!"

Terrence nods a bit. He's done on this level so the halfa leaves the secret room, heading up the steps, arriving at the doors where Axew is waiting for him fast.

"Well, glad you can join us for the escape from Dark Beauty Castle." Axew said to Terrence with a smile.

"So what's your story, Axew?" Terrence asks Axew puzzled.

"I am an Axew, a Dragon Pokemon. More specifically, Iris's Axew."

"Right, listen, Axew..." Terrence begins to say as Axew used Strength to open the door to let himself and the halfa out. "I got to get back home! I don't belong here! That red...thing. He pulled me away from my home! I couldn't stop him! Heck, I don't even know what that thing is!"

"Ah, you're preferring to Iblis."

"Wait, Iblis? Is that what that monster's called?"

As the two head down Utilidor 3, Axew nods as he explains, "Iblis is a monster made out of Paint, Thinner, and fire; the guy is dangerous to everyone, even to Giga Bowser!"

Terrence looks thoughtfully as he pulls out his brush, the same one that scared Iblis off before. The halfa shows it to Axew while saying, "You know, I think Iblis doesn't seem so tough. He got scared off the moment I grabbed this brush."

Suddenly Terrence yelps as some green Thinner stuff came out of the brush, erasing a wall from existence apparently. The halfa soon looks amazed at what just happened.

"Did I just do that?" Terrence asks in amazement.

"That is Thinner, it erase things." Axew explains as he motions to the thinned out wall. "Not good stuff to us inhabitants, let me tell you."

"Interesting. So what else does this paintbrush does?" Terrence then calls out some blue paint, hitting where the wall was before. To his amazement, it came back to life as if nothing has happened. "Whoa!"

"That is the Paint. It restores stuff and makes things bright and pretty!"

"Wicked! I can do a lot of stuff with this brush. I was quite an artist when I was a child. Well...more or else."

"Ha! You've got to be an artist, otherwise you wouldn't handle that baby!" Axew exclaim with a smirk. "You can make things better by using paint, destroy stuff with thinner though don't do too much or you will make the wrong people mad or just ignore stuff and try to escape using other means. I think this is a start of a beautiful relationship."

Terrence smiles as he held his paintbrush in his hands, holding his head up high. The halfa will do whatever it takes to get back home. Suddenly he notices some orange fire coming out of him, much to Axew's notice as well.

"Well, you are full of surprises today, aren't ya?" Axew ask in amusement. He poke one of the embers somehow while adding, "Say...I think when Iblis dragged you down to the Wasteland, some of his fire got merged with you."

Terrence gasps as he felt himself in surprise. So that's explains the whole thing. Still, the hero smiles while saying, "Still, I'm myself, Axew! Heck, with your help, not even whatever Iblis can throw at us can stop me!"

"Oh yeah, the pipes will be broken!"

"Huh? On second thought, I am better off not knowing. Come on, time for me to practice!"

The two friends nod as they head off with Terrence twirling his paintbrush in determination. He and Axew have got to get out of this castle, even if they have to deal with any obstacle and make some choices to do so.


	3. Dark Beauty Castle 2

A/N: I will only be using the good path, to reflect my playthrough.

As Terrence and Axew walk through the hallway, the dragon halfa uses Paint and Thinner on various holes. The halfa knew that he must use both sparingly because he himself may need them very soon. Of course, if Terrence ran out of either or both, he can find Paint jars or Thinner jars to refill them.

"Well, I got to say, Terrence, for a newcomer, I'm impressed with your work." Axew said with a nod.

"So Axew, besides the stories and show, what other stuff are you in?" Terrence asks Axew curiously.

"Oh, I'm going to be in 'BD89's The Road to El Dorado'. Of course, the author hasn't continued the thing yet and it has been on hiatus for who knows how long!"

Soon Terrence and Axew came up to some sort of door that is closed to them near some sort of gear. The halfa looks thoughtfully as he asks, "Axew? Any idea on how we could through this door?"

"Hmmm...try using Paint on that gear I just saw over there. It can open the door for us." Axew explains as he motions to the gear mentioned earlier.

"Right, no problem, Axew."

Terrence sent out Paint right onto the gear, activating it. Soon the door opens up as the two continue on their way in determination. The halfa spend his time using Paint or Thinner on various stuff on knights, barrels and more holes, depending on which one to uses.

Soon the two friends came to a door that has an incomplete door holder and a thinner pool in front of it. Axew ask, "How about using Thinner on that door holder? That will cause the thing to collapse and make us a bridge to cross!"

"What? Can't we find another way?" Terrence asks as he uses Paint to complete the door handle.

"Yeah, painting stuff beautiful is nice but can you think of any other way for me to get over there?"

Terrence sighs a bit, but knew that Axew is right: what other choice do the two got? The halfa uses Thinner on the door handle. Soon the whole door itself collapses, falling downward, missing the two, making some sort of bridge in the progress. He then painted the door handle to make the place look better.

Terrence and Axew continue on, walking with the halfa doing his stuff with his paintbrush, refilling the Paint and Thinner along the way. Just then the duo came to a bunch of rocks in their way, making it difficult for Axew to get around.

"Terrence, I think the floor looks like to be of toonish descent. Use Thinner to get rid of it." Axew said as he glances at the floor. Terrence nods as he uses Thinner on the floor, making a pit in the progress. Soon the rocks fell through the said new pit, disappearing from sight. "Great! Now paint the floor back in so we can continue on!"

Terrence uses Paint to restore the floor as he and Axew continues on. Soon the duo came through a door, arriving in the courtyard. The two spot a familiar teen peeking behind a door, gasping upon spotting Terrence.

The teen frowns as Terrence spots him before running off, closing the door on his way out. What's behind that said door? The halfa must open it somehow and continue following that kid.

Just then, Terrence and Axew heard a sound, turning to see a black thing with a huge eye and legs nearby. The creature yelps as he ducks, "Whoa, Terrence! Psyduck, Psyduck, Golduck!"

Terrence ducked quickly before whispering, "Axew? Any idea what that thing is?"

"That is a Wisp, a part of Iblis's army of flames."

"Any idea if that thing is dangerous?"

"Well, they're not good company. But there are three ways you can deal with the Wisp and its future pals." Axew said with a nod. 1, you can use Thinner on those flame guys to kill them off. 2, you can ignore them and try to escape though they can or will go after ya. Or 3, you can use Paint on the flame to make friends with them."

"So if I use Paint on the flames, they become my pals?" Terrence asks curiously.

"You bet your afterlife!"

Terrence, grabbing his paintbrush, came out into the open. The Wisp spots the halfa and begins yelling out in alarm. Axew frowns while saying, "Oh, not a good idea, pal. Because..."

"I know, it's going to call out for a friend!" Terrence exclaim as he points to a familiar pipe which cause a familiar Wisp to come out, growling as it prepares to help its friend.

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"I got my sources. Hey, Wisps! Want to be friends?"

Terrence quickly shoots out Paint on both Wisps, making sure to refill the thing and avoid the Wisps' attacks. Sure enough, the two creatures soon jump up and salute their new friend happily.

Terrence sighs as his new friends wave to him. The halfa said, "Okay, you two go on and have fun. Try to at least find some way to help, okay?"

As the Wisps leave, Terrence grins while saying, "Ah, good choice. You must get along with people well."

"Not everyone, just those that I don't upset that's all. Weighing my choices and my adopted brother's advice has paid off."

Just then, Terrence and Axew spot the Wisps opening the door, resulting in a passageway and a treasure chest beyond it to appear. The halfa smiles as he opens it, taking a castle like pin called 'Dark Beauty Castle'. Terrence salutes the creatures as he and Axew heads to the gate.

Terrence and Axew were about to pass by a catapult thing when they both stop upon hearing some knocking. Where is that sound coming from?

"Hey, someone's up there!" Axew exclaim as he notices the catapult nearby. Someone is on the launching end of the thing, about to be thrown away big time.

"_**Can someone get me down from this thing, please**_?" A musical voice asked. Terrence turns to the catapult, facing the gear that kept the thing going

"Chatot? Is that you?"

"_**Uh, hi Axew. Can you and your friend help me please**_?" Chatot pleads to Axew in song. "_**I am going to get launched! Maybe if you help, I can break this catapult**_."

"Right. Hey, Terrence? Can you help Chatot even though he sings badly and only talks in song?" Axew ask Terrence hopefully. "In case you're wondering, yes, he's a friend even though the bird barely got any."

"Well, I guess since he is your friend." Terrence said with a nod. The halfa heads to the cage, preparing to help Chatot. But then he stops upon seeing a treasure chest on a pressure chest in some sort of structure in front of the catapult, "Hey, Chatot. What's in the chest?"

"_**There are Z-Tickets in them, but don't take it! Once it's removed, the pressure plate that the chest is on will activate and send me flying**_." Chatot sang in worry. "_**Warning: if you take that thing, I will be send flying**_."

"Ha! That would be a funny sight!" Axew said with a laugh before looking serious, "Seriously, Terrence. You're not thinking of going after those Z-Tickets, are you?"

"Chatot, hang on," Terrence exclaimed as he flew in and punch the cage. Soon it breaks, releasing Chatot in the progress.

"_**Oh thank you, thank you! I thought no one could care to save me and I feared the worst when Dr. Eggman trapped me in there. Stand back; you may not watch this ugly sight**_." Chatot sang to Terrence and Axew in precaution.

Chatot stand back then charges at the gear of the catapult. The bird then used Hyper Voice, breaking the gear in the progress. Terrence jumps out of the machine in time as the catapult flew up...and causing the gate to close, causing the treasure chest to be blocked off.

"Hey, good job. You did the right thing even though it's kinda funny to see Chatot get launched." Axew said with a smile.

"_**Listen, Terrence, I'd like to thank you. Here**_**.**.." Chatot as he gave a gold pin to Terrence. "This is a reward, a gold pin for helping me."

"No problem." Terrence said while taking the gold pin. As Chatot flew off, the halfa look at the now blocked treasure chest then look thoughtfully.

"Hey, forget the Z-Tickets, pal. They aren't worth it since those babies are blocked off for good!" Axew exclaim to Terrence. Terrence then threw a fireball at the door, making the treasure chest accessible.

"You were saying?" Terrence said proudly.

The two friends continue on their way, reaching the gate that is shut off. Axew motions to upstairs while saying, "There is another gate beyond this one. I think if we go up there, we can find two gears to open that gate and this one up." Terrence thinned a ramp to find "Dark Beauty Castle 1" extra content.

"Right. We can at least try to get out of here that way." Terrence said. He and Axew head upstairs, using Thinner to remove blocks in the way. As the two came to a bridge, Terrence spots some blue orbs floating around, "Hey, Axew? What are these things?"

"Oh, those are Guardians, the essence of their world. What are their roles? How should I know? Anyhoo, there are two types of those guys hanging around...the Tints and the Shadows. Now those blue guys are the Tints who do good stuff for good people."

"Well, make sense to me."

Terrence continues on his way, painting any bridges that he himself can until the halfa finds a gear. The hero spins around, activating the thing in the progress.

"Hooray!" Axew exclaim as he spots the gate opening, revealing another beyond it. "We need one more gear to open the second gate."

Terrence looks around then flew over to the next bridge, spotting green orbs flying around. The halfa ask, "Let me ask, these guys are the Shadows?"

"You betcha, the green Guardians. If you do bad stuff, they often appear. In other words, use too much Thinner and you get one of these guys. Once we attract a Guardian, I can go into detail."

Terrence paints and thins on a bit, continuing the progress until he finds another gear. Good, now he can open that next gate. The halfa spins around, hitting the gear. Soon the second gate opens revealing...a dead end with a screen that is playing some sort of movie beyond it?

"Hey, Terrence! I think you found a Teleport Screen! Let's check it out!" Axew exclaim excitedly. Terrence flies down to the ground and walks over with Axew (who gotten down somehow) to the screen.

The halfa looks confused as he ask, "Wait, this doesn't look right. Where's the weird kid? I saw him go this way a few minutes ago. But there's nothing here but a dead end and some sort of movie screen! Hey, did he turn invisible?"

"Nope! The Teleport Screens are how we get around the Wasteland. It's kinda like going through fanmakes." Axew explains. "Oh, and another thing: that weird kid? His name is Dark Kurosaki, the ruler of the Wasteland, the one who set these babies up. His best friend, Trent, designed these."

"Dark Kurosaki? Wait, he's the ruler of this place? Isn't he like 18 or something?"

"Well, once you became an inhabitant of this world, forgotten or otherwise, you instantly get eternal age, staying at one age forever! Dark has been 18 years old for who knows how many years now."

"I see. Teleport Screens, eh?" Terrence asks in curiously. "Why these things?"

"Well, the author thought using fanmakes can help things move smoothly here." Axew explains proudly. "The stuff could be some fanfictions that he or some of his pals has done or will do, or episode from your own show."

"And how do I use these things?"

"That isn't hard. Just jump in and find out!"

Terrence nods as he did a running start...then jumps right into the projector screen that shows the name of what he's diving in here: 'Rapunzel and the Beanstalk'.

A/N: "Rapunzel and the Beanstalk" is an upcoming fic I was going to make.


	4. Petunia and the Beanstalk

(A/N: I was really doing one of Petunia and the Beanstalk)

Chapter 3: Petunia and the Beanstalk

Inside a cartoon, something is happening inside a house. A red porcupine and a pink chipmunk are look happily out the window. They have sent their sister out to get money for their Miltank, Moomoo, a while ago! They can't wait for some food!

"Look!" The porcupine, whose name is Flaky, smiles as she lifts up an empty plate while beginning to sing.

Flaky: _**Turkey, lobster, sweet potato pie!  
Pancakes piled up 'til they reached the sky!**_

Her sister, Giggles, hums a bit with Flaky singing a long note, making the former look at her bobbing Adam's apple on her throat in amazement. Giggles yelps as she got hit by the thing.

_**I want to eat, eat, eat, eat, eat and eat until I die!**_

As the two sisters continue singing, their sister, a blue skunk named Petunia came in holding something her back happily. She can't wait to show Flaky and Giggles what she herself has brought home.

Unknown to the Happy Tree Friends, Terrence and Axew appear after leaving a white glow.

Flaky and Giggles: _**Turkey, lobster, sweet potato pie,  
Pancakes piled up 'til they reach the sky**_

Flaky: _**Lot of sporches, lots of greens,  
Fancy chocolate covered in...**_

"BEANS," Petunia exclaim eagerly as she take what's behind her back out from hiding: a box which has beans in it!

"Say, wait, I remember!" Terrence exclaimed in surprise. "This is the 'Petunia and the Beanstalk' segment for BD89's future fanmake of _Fun and Fancy Free_! Granted, BD89 himself hasn't started the story yet but he's planning to."

"Yep! The story is of course in the design stage!" Axew explains. "When we jump into Teleport Screens, we're experience cartoons or fanmakes that are done or haven't been done. It's like seeing a sneak preview without sneaking into the movies and worrying about the ushers. There should be another Teleporter around here somewhere."

Flaky and Giggles looked shocked at what Petunia just said, apparently unaware of Terrence and Axew's presence. The porcupine asks in shock, "Wait, beans?"

"Uh, is it just me or are the Happy Tree Friends not noticing us?" Terrence asks as he waves an arm around while looking puzzled. Of course, the animals still don't see them for some reason.

"Duh! They are images of stuff that has happened or will happen, depending on the cartoons and fanmakes! Those girls don't even know that we're here! We can walk around the area and touch stuff but can't interact with the story!" Axew explains. "If we were seen in these things..."

"It could interrupt ruin the story itself and change movie history?"

"That and the embarrassment that the whole thing itself could cause."

"You got it girls! I sold Moomoo for some magic beans!" Petunia exclaim happily.

"Wait, more stupid beans?" Giggles exclaimed in anger. She waited all this time, gave away the only Miltank...for beans? "You're supposed to be the smart one! Why did you get beans? Why can't your OCD act up now?"

"But these aren't ordinary beans, Giggles, they're the magic kind! I was told that when you plant them on the light of the full moon...want to know what happen?"

"Right, we get more beans! Ugh! You've been scammed!"

Angrily, Giggles slaps the box of beans from Petunia's hands, sending it to the floor. The beans themselves fell out and roll across the floor. The skunk yelps as she tries to grab them, only to fail as they fell into a little hole, disappearing from sight. Petunia sighs in sadness. So much for that.

As all went black, Terrence said with a sigh, "Yeah, I know how Petunia felt. Her sisters are upset because she sold a cow for beans..."

"Right, but remember, this is based on the story 'Jack and the Beanstalk' in the movie _Fun and Fancy Free_!" Axew explains with a smirk as the house appears in the nighttime. "And you know what that means?"

Terrence realizes that he and Axew are right. Sure enough, the two watches as a little green plant appears in the same hole. Before anyone knew it, the beanstalk grows like mad as it breaks the whole house, taking the Happy Tree Friends, still sleeping in their beds, upward.

Terrence and Axew watch from the ground as the beanstalk takes the girls upward. The creature remarks, "Looks like we will have to climb up ourselves. Let's get going."

Terrence nods as he tries to use his paintbrush, but find that nothing is happening. The dragon halfa, frowning, ask, "I guess this means that Paint and Thinner doesn't work in these Teleporter fanmakes or cartoons, huh?"

"Pretty much. What, you want to ruin the classics or future classics?"

"Nah. Just wanted to test the paintbrush to be sure."

Terrence and Axew begins climbing/flying up the beanstalk, collecting Z-Tickets along the way while using beds and other parts to help them upward. During the whole thing, they chuckle as comedic antics happen to the Happy Tree Friends who kept on sleeping, not even noticing the switching that the beanstalk itself is making.

In one part of the fanmake, Terrence jumps into a hole and came out of another, finding some sort of film reel. The halfa glance at it while asking, "Hey Axew, what's this?"

"A film reel of this fanmake. Better keep it in case we may need the baby some more later." Axew suggests to Terrence. The halfa nods as Axew EATS THE REEL. Perhaps someone else would know what this said reel is for.

After a while or so of climbing the beanstalk, Terrence and Axew caught up with the sleeping Tree Friends. One fade out and fade back later, it is now day as the duo and the girls find themselves looking at a huge castle in the sky.

The HTFs, now awake, look at the castle in amazement. Those beans were magic, Petunia was right. Terrence smiles as the girls curiously walk on forward...then spots another movie screen nearby.

"This must be our exit." Terrence said as he and Axew heads over to the Plot Hole. Turning to the girls, the halfa said, "Hey girls, good luck with this fanmake! And watch out for Ursula!"

With that said, Terrence and Axew jumps through the Plot Hole, disappearing from sight. Petunia stops, looking around in confusion making Giggles ask, "Hey Petunia? What's up?"

"I don't know...but I got a feeling that someone was watching us, following the three of us before leaving. Heh, must be me. Come on, let's get to the castle." Petunia said as she and her sisters head on their way to the mysterious castle.

Petunia has no idea how right she was.


End file.
